


If It Fits

by Esselle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Universe, Dressing Room Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, skirt!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "Kagami-kun…" Kuroko panted. "You took forever."Kagami slammed the dressing room door behind him, and locked it. Aomine pulled back from Kuroko with an obscene noise and grinned at Kagami in the mirror, licking his lips. "I told him to hurry up.""You didn't tell mewhy,"Kagami hissed. His brain caught up with the situation. "What are youdoing?!"--Kuroko and Aomine contemplate a new purchase, and try to convince Kagami of its merits.





	If It Fits

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS WRITTEN 2+ YEARS AGO AND IS MAYBE THE TRUEST EXAMPLE OF A PWP I'VE EVER WRITTEN. Judge me not for who I was, but as I am now. Some folks on Tumblr asked for it, so..................here it is
> 
> uuuuuhhh HAPPY BDAY DAIKI

For the fifth time in as many minutes, Kagami felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He sighed irritably and fished it out as he pushed through the doors into the air conditioned mall.

 _Are you here yet?_ read the text from Aomine.

 _Just walked in,_ Kagami replied. _Where are you?_

Aomine gave him the name of some clothing store, followed by a succinct _Hurry the fuck up_. Kagami rolled his eyes.

 _I literally JUST got out of class,_ he sent back. _Calm down._

Unlike Aomine, who had arranged his semester's schedule to have as few classes on as few days as possible, Kagami's was more evenly spread out, with classes Monday through Friday. But it was Friday, he was done, and he'd been summoned by an increasingly demanding asshole to meet at the mall to commemorate the start of the weekend. It was like they were back in high school, or something.

He wandered into the store on the second floor and pulled out his phone. _I'm here, don't see you._

 _Dressing room_ , came the quick reply.

Kagami briefly wondered if Aomine had neglected to mention Momo was with them. _Why the hell are you in the dressing room,_ he asked, to which he received a very cryptic:

_Last stall. It's unlocked._

It took less time to walk to the back of the store than it did to send another text, so he ducked through the curtain that separated the dressing area from the rest of the room and slammed through into the stall. He was suddenly and very clearly confronted with why, exactly, Aomine had been texting him non-stop for the past half an hour.

A gasping, trembling Kuroko, bent over, his chest and arms pressed up against the big mirror on the wall, looked up and caught Kagami's startled gaze in the reflection. His eyes were half-lidded and dark with desire, and he was—

 _Fuck_. He was wearing a tiny, tiny white pleated skirt, already pushed up past his hips, his back arched and ass pointed back towards Aomine. Aomine knelt behind him, lapping at Kuroko's entrance with his tongue, one hand stroking Kuroko's cock and the other mirroring the movements on his own.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko panted. "You took forever."

Kagami slammed the dressing room door behind him, and locked it.

Aomine pulled back from Kuroko with an obscene noise and grinned at Kagami in the mirror, licking his lips. "I told him to hurry up."

"You didn't tell me _why_ ," Kagami hissed. His brain caught up with the situation. "What are you _doing?!"_

"What does it look like?" Aomine drawled, dragging his slick fingers up and down the inside of Kuroko's exposed thigh. Kagami pointed at him accusingly.

"You brought lube," he said. "You planned this."

"Not true," Aomine said. "We were just passing time at the mall when I saw the skirt and _suggested_ Kuroko try it on. And then, well…" He flattened his tongue against the small of Kuroko's back, licking upward slowly, teasingly. Kuroko pounded one small fist against the mirror, his mouth open and wet, eyes closed. Aomine's answering smile was dangerous. "I just like to be prepared."

"To fuck Kuroko?" Kagami said, not sure why he was still attempting to play the sane man in the relationship. Not with Kuroko spread open in front of him, shaking and wanting, or with Aomine's knees on the floor, tongue and hands everywhere and aiming to please.

"Can you blame me?" the ace asked, smacking the pale, smooth skin of Kuroko's ass—not gently—and drawing a sound that reverberated around the whole room.

"Aomine!" Kuroko reproached, his breath hitching.

"Someone's gonna hear," Kagami pointed out.

"Then get the hell over here and help me keep his mouth occupied," Aomine said. He stood, picking Kuroko up easily to sit down with the smaller man in his lap on a low bench. Kuroko turned toward him to let himself be drawn into a kiss, one of Aomine's hands circling lightly around his throat, while the other continued to roam up and down his inner thighs, disappearing under the skirt every now and again, making Kuroko gasp and roll his hips.

Kagami just watched the two of them, his mouth dry. Kuroko's erection was still tenting under the fabric of the skirt, and now Aomine's cock joined his, a little dark patch of wet starting to spread over the cloth where they were rubbing together, pre-come beading off them.

Aomine caught him staring. "Don't worry—we'll buy the thing."

"We're not buying that just so you can stick him in it whenever you get horny," Kagami said, going to his knees in front of Kuroko. Kuroko immediately began to push his hips up for him, practically begging for his attention, and oh, yeah, Kagami was fully hard now. He rested his hands on Kuroko's knees before slowly pushing upwards, squeezing into the soft skin, feeling as it got hotter the higher he went, slicker with sweat and Aomine's spit and lube from his roaming fingers. Kuroko whined out a soft approval.

There was a price tag on the hem of the skirt. Kagami flicked it over to look and gave an involuntary yelp.

"Holy shit, that's expensive."

"Mmm," Aomine hummed noncommittally against Kuroko's neck, before lightly sinking his teeth in. "He's worth it, don't you think?"

Kuroko pulled a little face. "Sappy."

Aomine bit down harder. "Mouthy," he growled, before lifting Kuroko up and dropping him onto his cock.

Kagami clapped a hand over Kuroko's mouth to trap the drawn out moan that fell from his lips. He nearly did the same to Aomine, but the dark skinned man was dragging his lips over Kuroko's exposed shoulder, quiet but for the harsh puffs of breath escaping him every time he thrust upward into Kuroko's heat.

Kuroko fisted a hand in Kagami's t-shirt, dragging him forward to kiss him, open-mouthed and frantic and needy. And god, Kagami _loved_ him like this, loved when all his quiet composure fell away and turned Kuroko into just as much of an animal as the other two, the prey controlling the predators, both of them wrapped around his finger. Kagami moved a hand down to pull himself out of his pants and stroke himself, unconsciously matching his movements to Aomine's sharp thrusts. He knew exactly what it felt like, to have Aomine inside him like that, how quickly his thoughts came unraveled at the sheer pleasure.

"Kagami," Aomine said, his voice rougher than usual, "help him."

He didn't need to explain further. Kagami pulled away from Kuroko as Aomine turned the smaller man's face in his direction to take over his mouth again. The redhead ducked lower, hiking the little skirt as far as it would go, and swallowed Kuroko's cock smoothly.

Kuroko fucked into his mouth automatically, his body pushed upward as Aomine slid roughly into him, and Kagami reached to grab Aomine's hips, to get a sense of the rhythm. Aomine lifted Kuroko up off his cock to allow himself to pull out, and Kagami pulled his mouth away, leaving Kuroko exposed to the air and empty at the same time, squirming, his breath coming in ragged pants as he wordlessly begged for more. Then they both moved, Aomine filling him up as Kagami took him to the back of his throat, hot and tight. Kuroko's legs kicked involuntarily, muscles spasming at the intensity of the sensations.

"Tetsu-kun," Aomine groaned, and Kagami could tell he was getting close. "Are you watching?"

Kagami let his eyes slide to the side, and saw that Kuroko had his head turned, eyes focused on their reflection in the mirror, watching as Aomine slammed into him again and again, as the force drove his cock into Kagami's mouth over and over. His back was arched beautifully, one hand holding tight to the back of Aomine's neck, the other fisted into Kagami's hair.

"We're going to take you apart and put you back together," Aomine whispered, and Kuroko's entire body went rigid and still before he shuddered helplessly and came hard inside Kagami's mouth. Aomine's hand tangled with Kuroko's in the redhead's hair, but he pulled Kagami away, so the last of Kuroko's release splattered over Kagami's mouth and chin. He blinked, startled.

Aomine stared at Kagami hungrily, smearing the mess on Kagami's lips with his fingers, and the redhead flicked his tongue out to slide it between them slowly. Aomine gasped—and then he was burying his face into Kuroko's neck, arms tight around the smaller man as his hips finally began to roll out of rhythm, carrying him through his orgasm. Kuroko kissed him through it, then sighed when he pulled out. They both looked down at Kagami, who was still kneeling between their legs.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko murmured, "stand up."

Kagami did as he was told, hand still working on himself. Kuroko tugged him forward by the front of his jeans but it was Aomine who leaned forward, closing his lips around the head of Kagami's cock before taking him deeper, so hot and so _good_ that Kagami had to brace his free hand on the wall, hips rocking forward because he knew Aomine could take it easily—

And fuck if Aomine wasn't the ace of sucking dick, too, because it only took a few more licks from his tongue, a few more strokes from Kagami's hand, and then Kagami was spilling past his lips, teeth gritted to keep his shout from escaping his throat.

Aomine wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Kagami collapsed onto the bench on the other side of Kuroko.

"You both owe me food for making me rush all the way over here," Kagami told them. Kuroko glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. When he spoke, his voice sounded a little sleepy.

"We needed a second opinion on the skirt."

Aomine snorted loudly as Kagami clamped a hand down on the top of Kuroko's head, before loosening his grip to ruffle his hair.

They bought the damn skirt.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I wrote this back in ye olden days, when me and Ellie were first watching KNB, before HQ had quite sealed us in its iron fist. You can and should read Ellie's AoKuro fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852849), it's much better than mine~
> 
> It's weird because haven't had that much realization that my writing is getting better, but I can't read this now without cringing and looking away every few lines. This is maybe the first sports anime fanfic I ever wrote, and I think its very on brand of me that I attempted not only a smutfic, but an OT3 mirror sex skirt smutfic. In some respects, I have not changed
> 
> [I'm too deep in HQ/BNHA fandom over at [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
